Lessons On Life
by Bekah311
Summary: America always hated being a country! just once...he wants to feel normal...he wants to be human BUT WAIT! what is this? why does this strange girl want to be his friend and it's almost like she doesn't even know he is a country? but thats fine with him because he isn't the only one keeping a dark sercet I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ONLY ALICE & PLOT
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic!so please be nice. Sorry if the characters don't act like there surpose too and the character I added is one of my own characters from my own story that I made. PLOT: AMERICA ALWAYS HATED BEING A COUNTRY, JUST FOR ONCE HE WANTED TO SEE HOW IT FEELS TO BE NORMAL...BE HUMAN BUT WHATS THIS!WHO IS THIS GIRL THAT IS WILLING TO ACCPETED EVEN THOSE HE IS KEEPING HIS SCERCT FROM HER BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT SHE HAS A SERCET OF HER OWN. **

It was a hot Wednesday morning, with a slight breeze coming through that rustled the trees making it almost bearable to go outside and play in the park. Off at distance stood young black shorthaired girl behind a big oak tree watching a slightly older dirty blonde boy sitting on a bench dazing off at the sky. She took a deep breath and step away from the tree and started to walk to the boy. When she finally reached him she stuck out her hand in front of his face he look up at her in surprise.

"Hello my name is Alice Love what is yours." she said proudly, he blinked a couple times in shocked but soon recovered and broke out into a smile without hesitation he stuck out his hand, gently grasping hers and shakes it.

"Hi dudette! My name is Alfred F. Jones! Is there something you need from me?" he asked, thinking that his boss had called for him to get back to work. Sometimes he hated being America, but surprisely she just smiled and shook her head.

" I always see you here around the same time, ever Wednesday. You always look so lonely." she stated, looking away with embarrassment " It made me want to come talk to you and comfort you in some way."

Alfred chuckled " I guess its kind of a bad habit I picked up, you can sit with me if you want?" her eyes lit up.

"Really?" he patted the space next to him, her eyes seem to brighten even more. She plopped down besides beaming up at him; he couldn't help but to smile back. They seem to have sat there for hours, talking about nothing in particular. When they finally realized how late it had gotten, dusk had already dyed the sky in a pink and purple color allowing a little bit of the blue sky from earlier to peek through. Alfred leaned back and laughed he stared up at the sky realizing how late it had gotten, he stood up and brushed his pants in case of any dirt that might have gotten on them.

"Thanks for the amazing day Alice, but its time for me to head off!" he turned away from the girl, waving goodbye as he walked off.

_It is nice sometimes to talk to a human and feel normal _he thought to himself when suddenly he felt a small tug on his sleeve

"Wait!" her hands griped tightly onto his sleeve, he turns to look down at Alice who stared up at him with big green eyes.

"Can we do this again sometime soon?" she asked, then it finally hit him, she wasn't aware of who he was. She didn't know that he was America and for some unknown reason ignoring all that Britain and France taught him about not making friends with human beings, that it will only hurt him in the long run seem to have faded from his mind. It might have been, because of the smile she was giving him or the fact he just wanted to feel normal for a little bit longer but he agreed and just like that it became a daily routine that every Wednesday morning they would meet at the same spot and talked for hours on end and never once did Alfred tell her that he was America and Alice never seem to have figured it out, but that was fine with him he wanted to keep it like that. People change their attitude towards you once they realize that you're a nation and it stayed like that for six months it wasn't until the every last week of April that things started to change.

Once again they spent the whole day talking until the stars came out. They were lying under the big oak tree staring up at them when she suddenly lifted herself up and leaned over him and said happily.

"I never been to your place before Alfred and you never been at mine either! Maybe we should do that this Saturday! What do you say? I think it would be a nice change of scenery don't you? Well I'll see you later Alfred heres my number so you can texts me your address!" She pulled a pen out of her bag and wrote her number on his hand and quickly got up and ran off turning around to wave goodbye Alfred was to shock to disagree and just stared off at her dumbfounded by what just happened, but when Saturday rolled around instead of just forgetting it, He texted her early in the morning giving her his address and directions to his house

He was sitting down calmly on his couch, smiling to himself after reading her replay.

_YEAH! YOU TEXTED ME! _

_I'M GOING TO GET READY _

_THEN I'LL BE THERE _

"HONHON so that girl you been spending every Wednesdays with is finally coming over." America shot up off the couch, landing hard on ground.

"What the hell dude! How did you get in here France?" The blue eyed blonde stared down at him with an evil smile

"I have my ways Mon amour."

" Dude that's just creepy." France only laughed, he walked around the couch and help America left himself up and back onto it. the teenage boy sat there flustered about France founding out about Alice

"France please you can't-" France cut him off

"Listen here I am not going to tell you what you can and can't do with your life I'm not Britain" He stated, looking suddenly serious which didn't fit him at all. America moved around uncomfortably and kept his eyes on the ground.

"America look at me" he lifted Alfred chin; his blue eyes search his dark blue ones.

"I am here to warn you humans are very fragile beings they can be easily hurt and can get sick suddenly " America ripped his face away from France's hands

"Yeah! I already know dude! You and Britain grinded it in my head for years! Don't make friends with humans, it will only hurt you in the long run blah" he mocked, France just stared at him with sad blue eyes.

"America you are a very young nation still, you just don't-" becoming enraged America stood up

"No I do understand dude! It's not the fact that I'm to young, it's because you guys are to old, and Time is changing Francis! You and Arthur need to get use to it soon! Now get out Alice should be coming soon" France was frozen in place by the younger nation's sudden outburst, but for some reason he still spoke, hoping that his words will still get through to him.

"It might look that way Alfred but you need to grasp the reality of it. We all have been through, what you are going through now. Britain and I just wanted to make sure you didn't have too! Your our little brother we just want-" with fire in his eyes America glared at France, stopping him in his speech. He realized right there and then that this wasn't going to work, France sighed heavily.

"Ok Alfred I can see that my words aren't getting through to you. I was hoping it didn't have to be like this, but it looks like you're going to have to learn it the hard way!" without other word France walked out closing the door softly, but before he closed it all the way he spoke one last time.

"We will always be there America remember that." then with that he closed the door leaving the younger nation to stare down at his feet in confusion on the whole topic.

The silence was broken by a soft knock, he quickly gathered himself together and happily walked over to the door. He stepped back in surprise it wasn't because of the person standing outside, but how she looked. His eyes carefully ran down Alice. Was it just him or does she look a little bit more pale then usual? She also looked like she hasn't sleep in awhile, when he thought about it she looked like that in the beginning of the month too but it seem to have gotten worst this time.

"_Humans are very fragile beings" _America shock his head trying hard enough to forget France's words, but still even hours after his fight he had with France, he still couldn't forget them. They seem to have gotten louder after he watched Alice collapse, claiming that she only tripped but he know better.

"Really Alfred! I'm fine, I just tripped on the edge of the couch." Alfred crouches above her as she half laid on the living room floor, grasping for air.

"Are you sure? You don't look so well?" Alice is there something you're not telling me? Are you sick?" Alice's mouth was slightly open with shock and stared at him with sorrowfully eyes almost like it pained her to speak.

"Alfred do you believe in reincarnation?" She asked, the young boy turns his head in confusion.

"Why are-" before he could asked his question, an very angry blonde came busting through the door staring at them in confusion. You could tell certain thoughts were running through his mind, when he saw them lying on the floor.

" I didn't believe old froggy face when he told me, so I came here to see for myself" Alfred stumbled a little bit as he stood up to face Britain

" What the bloody hell? I can't believe you America, I thought you know better then this" Alice stared at the two nations in surprise

"America? Your America?" she covered her mouth in shock, the angry Englishman turned his attention to Alice

"Don't act like your surprise ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but most people are fully aware of who we are and like most people they want to use us in some way." Britain put his hands on his hips and glared down at her.

"Now tell me why did you befriend Him? What use do you have for him" she stepped back from the green eyed man almost like his words blow her away.

" No it's not like that at all! I just want to be his friend." Britain snorted at her statement, her eyes widened in pain, tears started to fill her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I can tell me being here is just causing trouble, I'm so sorry Alr-I mean America." With those final words, she ran out of the door crying and for some reason almost like he was rooted to the ground America watched her leave not even bothering to chase after her

_I'm so sorry Alf-I mean America _that phase seem to have finally reached him, as he grab tightly on the edge of the couch, in pain. His little fantasy was shattered right before his eyes, He was now aware that he couldn't go back! That he couldn't be Alfred F. Jones to her now, only America the damn country.

"I'm sorry America" the brit laid his hand on his shoulder

"Don't touch me you jerk!" he angrily shock off Britain's hand and pushed him away.

"I can't believe you did that dude!" America yelled

" You bloody wanker I was just trying to help! Why are you so angry anyway!?" This question shook his very core. Why was he so mad about this whole saturation? Why should he even care? He asked himself. Maybe it was, because she was the only human who actually treated him normally for once? Maybe it's because he actually cared about what will happen to her in the future? Just maybe …?

" No you weren't trying to help me Britain, because if you really were! You would have supported me through this." the Englishman raised his hands up in defense almost like he was worried that the younger nation would hit him.

"Just get out dude. Just please get out." once again America was lifted only in the silence staring down at the floor in depression and confusion he held his head in his hands as he went deep inside his thoughts

2 months later

It had been two months since the last time he saw Alice after what happened with Britain. Still those every Wednesday, Alfred never failed to come to the park every morning. Hoping that one of these days she would appear again. Giving him one of her award winning smiles, but every Wednesday he would come and every morning she never showed up. It wasn't until the beginning of June that he finally heard from her again.

It was other warm Wednesday night; America was staring up at the stars thinking of Alice when a tall blonde stepped out in front of him.

"Are you Alfred F. Jones" America stared at her for a while, trying to figure out if he knew her from somewhere. he could automatically tell that she was a pretty girl, but his eyes went straight to the dark bags under her eyes, which was failed to be covered up by her makeup, she also looked exhausted. He could tell she had not slept for weeks.

"Yes I am can I ask how you know my name?" she gave him a little smile

"I'm Alice's friend, she asked me to give this to you when it gets bad." she said softly

" When what gets bad?" he was now looking at her, desperately wondering what was going on. She stepped away from him.

"You don't know, do you? I guess the letter will tell you, I'm so sorry, you might want to sit down when you read this?" she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and lowered him back down to the bench. With shaky hands, he opened the letter. His breath caught in his throat.

_Dear Alfred, _

_If you are reading this now, it's because I have gotten very sick again and I'm unfortunately back in the hospital as we speak. I guess, I should tell you the back-story as on why I am in there. Sadly those we have to go back in my pass for all of it to make sense, I felt bad for keeping this from you for so long, but I am finally ready to tell you. About Six years ago, I watched helplessly as my life crumbled in pieces. I was twelve years old and for some odd unknown reasons, I would constantly get ill. One day it had gotten so bad I was rushed to the hospital, on that day my doctor diagnose me with Pancreatic Cancer. The doctor already labeled me as being dead, telling us that I will only have a few months or years to live, but my family and I were determine to beat this and we did. About two years ago I was free from this deadly disease, to my family and my doctor, I was a miracle child and for two sweet and peaceful years everything went back to normal. I have learned though in life, if something is too sweet, it will turn sour on you without any warning. _

_Two months before we met, I once again became very ill. I was re-diagnosed with cancer and unlike the first time there was no miracle waiting to happen; the cancer had finally won. The doctor told us that there was no point to keep going on with chemo anymore. Seeming how it had gotten to bad for it to be cured again, he told me I would only have a few months to live. I was hurt and angry, I felt like I failed all my love ones by not defeating this. When one day I was walking through the park trying to clear my head, I saw you from the corner on my eye. I already knew you were America back then but I was to afraid that if you found out that I knew you were a nation that you wouldn't even bother to talk to me, which I couldn't handle at the moment. So I lied about knowing who you were. I was determined to become your friend somehow. _

_To this day I still don't know why I was, but it doesn't matter. Because Alfred you are amazing person and you made the last few months of my life worth while. Thanks to you I am not afraid to die anymore, I can now pass away peacefully knowing that I spend my last few moments on this earth with you. I'm sorry that you had to found out this way. It hurts to think that you might hate me for this. I really hope you don't, but I wouldn't blame you if you did, truthfully that and not seeing you for one last time, is my only regret in my life. Thank you Alfred! Thank you so much for these happy memories! Don't forget Alfred to not be afraid to make friends with humans even if it might seem hard sometimes, because even though you're nation, you're still human and you deserve to be happy like everyone else. _

_LOVE ALWAYS, _

_Alice _

_P.S. Remember when I asked you if you believed in re-incarnation? The reason why I asked was because I truly believe I will be made into a new person. And I hope that the new me meets you one day and becomes your friend! Because you are amazing friend to have! _

America's vision blurred as tears started to form in his eyes and just like Alice he wasn't afraid to cry. The paper crumbled up in his hands as he held it close. He looked back up to the blonde girl that was now looking at him with sad eyes

"What hospital is she at" he asked

" The one at the end of town. I don't want to be rude, but it might be for the best that you don't go see her. It's pretty bad." But he was to stubborn to let those words discouraged him from his plan

" It's ok, I can handle this" he quickly got up and started to run to the hospital it felt like hours until he finally got to there, every minute to him felt wasted until he could be by her side. Especially when he wasted 20 minutes on arguing with the nurse, because she wouldn't tell him where was she in the hospital or what room. When the nurses finally realize that he was America, she was quick on kissing up to him. Sometime it pays to be a country.

"I'm so sorry Mr. America, I didn't recognize you at first. Alice is in room 24." she said way to sweetly. Alfred nodded and made his way through the halls when he reached Alice's room he stood outside for a couple minutes. Debating on if he should really go in there.

"_She asked me to give this to you when it gets bad."_ he closed his eyes and whispered

"No I at less owe her this" he took a deep breath and step in. what he saw once he was inside almost made him fall onto his knees, he leaned on the door frame for support and gave her a good look over. The bed almost seem to shallow her up or was it, because she was to pale for words, but that didn't matter. What bother him the most were the tubes! They stuck out in every angle and place from her body, he had to suppress the urge to rip every single one of them off of her. He slowly walked over to her and caressed the left side of her face with his right hand. He leaned over her to give her a peck on the forehead.

"You seem so small now" tears started to roll down his face and fall on hers

"This isn't fair. You deserve to live." He pulled away when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I'm sorry America I tried warning you." Alfred turn to look at his older brother.

"I know, but I don't regret it Britain. No not at all, did you and France?" he said in a weak voice the Englishman gave him a tiny smile; he placed his hand on the younger nation's shoulder.

"No we never did, because just like you! That person was very important to us" Britain walked passed America and looked at Alice

"I'm so sorry for what I said before. Clearly you never had the intention to use or harm him in anyway." just like Alfred he leaned over and gave her a peck on the forehead

"Please forgive me for my foolishness." America's eyes started to dart back and forth between Alice and the older nation, he suddenly became enraged. It made him angry, because if there is really a god in this so-called life, then why would he take something so alive, so pure!? Why!?

"I don't get it Britain. How could someone filled with so much life, so much love! Can be taken away from this world without any regrets for it. HOW?!" he screamed, Britain turned to him. His green eyes as well were filled with tears

"It's life America. It is something that we will never understand or experience. We sadly can only watch helplessly as our love ones slowly disappear, we can't stop it nor ignore it. We can only accept it! That is the one thing for sure we can do for them Alfred. Accept and Live on!" America sat down and buried his face into his hands

"Accept and Live on you say?" Alfred lifted his head up and stared at his brother "Arthur can I ask you a question? Britain looked at him with curiosity but soon nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure anything."

"Do you believe in re-incarnation?"

America and Britain stayed with Alice all night never once did they close their eyes or leave her side. Early the next morning Alice passed away peacefully in her sleep.

20 years later

It's has been twenty years since Alice Love had left this world and still every Wednesday America went to the park and sat on the bench, where they sat every morning endlessly talking about nothing or he would lay under the big oak tree and admire the sky. Maybe he was praying that one of these days the new Alice would come through here at one point. He sure as hell, didn't want to miss that.

It was a hot summer day and America was laying down under the big oak tree letting himself get lost in his memories. When suddenly he left like there was other person standing over him. His eyes fluttered open, as they focused on the human in front of him.

" Are you ok Mr." Said a small voice "You look so lonely staring off like that" He shot up in a sitting position. Standing in front of him was little girl who had to be about nine years old but what made his mouth dropped in shock, was the fact of how she looked or who she look liked.

"ALICE!" he reached out and touched the little girl on the cheek, checking to make sure she was real

"Mr. How did you know my name?" she asked, He looked at her with pain in his eyes and pulled his hand away.

" A lucky guess." she stared at him for a minute with curiosity, but soon broke out in a smile He smiled back

"Want to look up at the sky with me?" he tried hiding the pleading in his voice

"Sure!" she plopped right down beside him and stare off at the sky. They where only laying there for a few minutes when the little girl turned to him and asked

"Mr. Do you want to be my friend" Alfred had the sudden urge to cry

"Yeah dude, I would love to be your friend. "

**SORRY IF IT SUCKED I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW SOMEONE WOULD ACT OR BE LIKE IF THEY HAD ANY FORM OF CANCER (HOPEFULLY I NEVER DO) THIS CANCER THAT ALICE HAD I LOOKED UP AND RESEARCH IT. SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!**


	2. Help Me Please!

HELLO everyone! Thank you so much for the Reviews and views. I'm debating on making a part two for Lessons on Life but I'm not sure if I should? I really don't want to write something that no one will like! advice please! I know how I ended the story was 20 years in the fututre but I thinking about writing this one were it shows how America got over losing a close friend, so it would be two years or a year after Alice died. There will be a pairing! One of my favorites but it's a suprise!(If I write it!)


End file.
